Totally in love ?
by xMxaud
Summary: Gabriella and Troy dated but broke-up. Gabriella got almost raped and Chad saw it. Chad told Troy that she was cheating on him. So that's why they broke up. All the wildcats got pissed at Gabriella. Gabriella has no one anymore. Summary sucks i know !
1. Chapter 1

First of all.. I am so sorry for not updating this :O!

I am a little further so i am gonna post so much as possible!

You guys who reviewed me are really cool.. so sorry for you who did!

Although i really like the reviews so keep on doing that!

Lovee 3

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_I sit in a class not just a class a class with Miss Darbus as teacher. She's well nice for herself and her minions. She is talking about Romeo and Juliet well I have heard this story for the third time I can remember everything I talk with her it's like they want I'll never forget about them. It's a really interesting story if you hear it that often. While she tells it a film of them is playing in my mind. Only not with Romeo and Juliet starring but with me and some guy.'_

"Miss Montez, could you please pay attention?"

"She's probably thinking about her extremely hot make-out session with her boyfriend" Sharpay whispers to Taylor.

"Scratch that with her three maybe four boyfriends"

'They can always make me feel really bad. I don't know why, but they don't even know me. They're acting to me after Troy broke up with me. O yeah I forgot telling about him. Well Troy and I dated when we're 14 he was right than the love of my life. He was the best boyfriend I ever had. But one day the gang including my best friends came to me telling me that they were disappointed in me and than Troy came up from behind me tapping me on my shoulder yelling at me that I was a slut and that we were over. I never felt that hurt before in my whole life. Now I have nobody and I don't want to have someone. I am good on my own. I felt a piece of paper smack at my head. I now see it laying on my table' Gabriella opens it.

"Hey slut, watch it I don't want you to have detention. You having detention is not worse but you having detention with Sharpay is worse. – Chad"

Gabriella turns around and gives him her devilish look. 'I don't like being that evil to him but he deserves it'

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in" Miss. Darbus closes her book while turning to the door. A boy walks in with flowers, beautiful red roses.

"Is here someone called Gabriella Montez?" 'I'm shocked why would someone giving me red roses. No of course not, he just wants to tell me something. I slowly raise my hand in the air'

"I am here" The boy walks up to her and places the roses in front of her before walking away. Gabriella sees a letter/card on it and reads it.

"Meet me at tonight in the park at 12:00 o'clock xoxo"

'From who was it and what does he want from me?'

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Gabriella decided this afternoon that she would go. She is laying on her bed waiting till the clock turns 11:30 what was now turned to 11:00. She was already changed and her hair was done. She takes her phone and checks it. Full of battery. 'If someone wants to kill me I have savor with me'

Finally after watching TV it was 11:30. Gabriella takes her purse and her jacket and walk to my balcony to look if al the lights are out in home. The light of her moms bedroom just flicked out. So now she can go. She climbs down her balcony and walks to the park.

"Hello?" She looks around but she doesn't see anyone so she walks to a bench and sits down on it. "Bark Bark" A little dog runs up to her. "Hey dog, you scared me" She laughs while petting the dog.

"Gabriella?" She stands up and turns around feeling someone grab her wrists and someone placing its hand on her mouth and one on her eyes. This was a thing she never expected.

"You really think that someone of East-High would like or even date you? You're a so hopeless Gabriella" It was Troy; the guy who was first carefully for her is now being a jerk.

"I can't take it anymore!" She yells at him _'I want to know why I deserve this' _

"Tell me Bolton what did I do wrong to you? What happened to you?"

"What happened to me? You were the one who was wrong you cheated on me!"

'_I cheated on him? I never could do that because I freaking love him... what what did I just said I love him. Well uhm I don't I loved him yeah that is it I LOVED him. O stop it Gabriella you still love him.' _

"And now you admit it. Why did you do it Montez? You had the primo boy and you weren't convinced?"

"Troy, truly I don't know were you're talking about. I was a geek that you met the first day of high school. I never even thought I would see you again. And after all we've been through with Sharpay I never thought you would be my boyfriend why would I cheat on you?"

"I don't ask for your feelings or what your thoughts are about this. I only know that you were everything to me but turned out that you were a slut yes nothing more than a S-L-U-T"

"Slut" Chad repeats while the both of them burst out in laughter. Than she feel a hand running down her face down to her neck down to her breast.

"Stop it" she can't do anything because Troy still has a hold on her wrists "Stop it, I don't are a slut, I am still a virgin"

"Don't lie to us Montez, you're not we saw you"

"Where and what did you see Chad?"

"It was on junior prom, you cheated on Troy with Jake"

"I.. I.." '_I can't deal with it anymore; the worse day of my life just became even worse'_

"You what Gabriella? You want to deny it?" Chad looks at me.

Tears are welling up in her eyes. She never said it to anyone before but can't keep her tears inside, the first tears slowly stream down out of her eyes down her cheek and before she knows it she break down in tears.

"See I told you it happened"

"Damn it Montez, I hoped you would deny it"

"SHUT UP SHUT UP YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HORRIBLE IT WAS" Troy loosened his grip so she could release.

"I didn't ask for it Montez, you were there not me."

"No it didn't ask for it"

"Whatever'"

"I don't have to explain anything to you two, you're jerks! I HATE YOU TROY BOLTON" She starts to run away.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Dude, she's gone where are you staring at" Chad stands next to him looking at the same spot he's looking at.

"I can't believe it. After all I don't wanna waste time anymore on that slut. I'm happy that it's truly over"

"That's a thing I wanted to hear from you" Chad man-hugs Troy.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

'_I really hate this, I didn't want anyone to know about what happened on t__hat night. I was drunk but not that drunk that I wouldn't know that Jake wasn't Troy. No don't understand me wrong I was 14 I didn't want it to happen when I was at that age. And I am glad it didn't happen. Jake took me upstairs and pushed me in a room on a bed and jumped on top of me. I yelled at him but he didn't care. He was that drunk that I think I didn't know what he was doing. So when I found out a plan I yelled that someone was coming into the room he looked around and I kicked him in his private place. He felt of the bed and I grabbed my purse and my top from the ground and ran to the hotel we were staying in. That was the worse night in my whole life. Yes it could been even worse but for me it was the scareds thing. And now it even become worse Troy had seen it or did Chad saw it? I don't know but I know why he acts to me like that. But he doesn't know the truth. I hate Jake I hate him I hate him!!!'_

It's 3 o'clock and Gabriella is still awake. She can't sleep she tried but she can't. How does she want to go to school tomorrow if she is so tired. Let's get some sleep.

"_Gabriella you look amazing" Troy walks into her house while she turns around and around. _

"_Yeah girl you don't have to show it that often" Sharpay walks in with Zeke who she had linked her fingers with. Not even a minute later Chad and Taylor walk in._

_Troy walks up to Gabriella and hugs her. She hugs him back. "I love you Gabriella" Gabriella pulls away "You really do Troy" He nods at her "I love you too Troy" Troy pulls her into a strong hug and a lovely kiss._

"_O come on guys, the evening hasn't even started and you can't keep your hands of each other already"_

'_This is going to be a beautiful evening'_

**This is your wake up call. It's 7 o'clock time to wake up with your greatest songs so sit up and sing along with the newest songs on Radio teen. **

"Urghh" Gabriella slowly opened her eyes rubbing the sleep out of it. "Why is that man always happy in the morning?"


	2. Chapter 2

KNOCK KNOCK

"Gabriella, are you awake hunny?" Inez Montez knocks on Gabriella's door.

"Yes mom, be right there"

"Two wake up calls and I'm not awake" Gabriella stands up walking to her bathroom to take a shower. After showering she walks to her closet and opens it. "Today I am going to start a new life, forgetting about everything I've been going through before" She took a pair of jeans and a nice top with a nice jacket. She takes her books in her bag and walks downstairs.

"Good morning hun, I made pancakes with hot chocolate" Her mom walks up to her and kisses the top of Gabriella's head.

"I'll be later today, I am going to check in with the decathlon"

"O that's nice" Her mom walks to the living room "HAVE A NICE DAY" She yells from where she was.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Gabriella walks into the school, to her locker. She opens it and takes a couple of books out of her bag and places them in her locker.

"Yes, she's the one I told you about" A girl group walks past her.

"What a slut"

"I would never sleep with any other guy even don't look at him if I knew Troy Bolton had an eye on me"

"Shut up" Gabriella snaps at them

"Woo, look she has an attitude too" A boy group walk to the girls.

"Maybe she wants to hook up with me" A boy says while winking at her.

"So guys where are you up too?" Chad walks to them.

"Couldn't shut your mouth could you Danforth?" Gabriella walks up to Chad with her bag half-full of books.

"WO WO WO, chill down missy" Chad look at the boys who are standing behind him.

"What's your problem Montez" Chad backs off, Gabriella sees that he's afraid but the best-friend of the primo boy can't show to anyone how afraid he is.

"Hmm.. let me think… YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS" Gabriella puts her index into his chest.

"Soo bring it on missy" A boy behind Chad says it but Gabriella can't see him.

"This is between Chad an me and not between us" Gabriella points at all the boys and girls who are looking at her. "So get a life" All of the boys and girls never saw her that angry so walk off so fast as they could.

"So Danforth, come on.. Tell me why are you talking about a slut to everyone? Jealous you couldn't have me?" _'Gabriella shut up you're making their thoughts right'_ Gabriella finds it quite funny to do this. It gives her power.

"Well Well.." Chad looks at the place where the boys were standing noticing they were all gone.

"Well Well.. Now you're not that big anymore without any of your loser friends"

"I've friends, and where are yours?"

Gabriella is still for a second, Chad knows what her weak point is now, because Taylor and Sharpay were her best-friends, but they let her down or she let them down, Chad wasn't sure about that.

"Yeah, that's not the thing we were discussion about" Chad knows she is serious and he never saw here like that, he only remembers the sweet girl Gabriella always in for fun and always be there for her friends.

"You deserve this because you won't see what you did wrong" Chad stands there in his cool-guy position.

"WELL CHAD LISTEN TO ME FOR THE FIRST AND THE LAST TIME, MAYBE I AM GLAD THAT I DID THAT, MAYBE I AM A SLUT WELL I CAN LIVE WITH THAT, AND ANOTHER POINT MAYBE I DON'T HAVE FRIENDS, BUT GUESS WHAT I DON'T WANT THEM, I DON'T WANT MISS WANNE BE NERD AND MISS DRAMA QUEEN" What Gabriella don't know is that whole wildcat gang walk up to them.

"MAYBE I AM SO INTO YOU THAT I'M GOING TO JUMP ON YOU, YES CHAD I CAN DO THAT BECAUSE I AM A SLUT! O I AM SO GLAD YOU GAVE ME MY POSITION IN LIFE. I CAN DO WHAT I WANT! O AND ANOTHER THING, I AM WHAT I AM AND I DON'T NEED SOMEONE NEAR ME. SO SREW YOU AND YOU FRIENDS" Gabriella said what she had to say and Chad stares at her in shock. The sweet Gabriella is gone.

"I am so not a Drama queen" Sharpay walks into the middle of them and faces Gabriella.

'Of course, they can't do anything without each other' Gabriella thinks. "Yes you are Miss. Evans" Sharpay slaps Gabriella in her face.

"You wish you never had done that" Gabriella slaps her back even harder than Sharpay did.

"You you really changed but once a slut always a slut" Sharpay jumps on her and Gabriella falls on the ground while they're wrestling Taylor tries to pull them apart.

"NOW IS IT ENOUGH!" Troy takes Sharpay rudely off Gabriella. Gabriella stands up and fixes her hair and when she wants to walk away, takes troy her by her upper arm and pushes her into an empty classroom.

"Now, you're going to tell me what happened so we can forget about it and when everything is told you'll leave me and my friends alone!" Troy is really pissed.

"Well okay, if you and the whole gang leave me alone then" Troy nods and Gabriella starts to tell

"Jake tried to rape me"

"Well, no he didn't of course he didn't he is a really nice guy"

"Well, Troy nice guys can be really rude if they drank a lot of alcohol, so now you'll leave me alone?" Gabriella turns around.

Troy stands there without saying anything. He looks into her eyes and before they know it Troy places his lips on Gabriella's. Just then opens someone the door.

* * *

What will happen next?


	3. Chapter 3

"TROY BOLTON, WHAT ARE YOU DOING GET OUT OF HERE" Sharpay walks in, before she could see what he was doing he pulled back.

"Girl, I don't want to see you again around him or any of us, understood?"

"Yes I do and I'll never see you again" Gabriella walks out off the room

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The next period just started, luckily for Gabriella it is Gym. Not that Gabriella is into sport but Hello Troy Bolton just kissed her she can't concentrated anymore.

_'Why did he do that? Does he still like me? Don't be dumb he made pretty clear he doesn't'_

Mr. Bolton walks into the gym. "Today we're going to practice Basketball with the boys and the last half hour we'll play a game"

Everybody starts to pick a partner. Boy + Boy and Girl + Girl.

"Guys all of you has to pick a girl" All students sigh and Boooo's fill the room "Pair up NOW!!"

"Hey Gabriella" Ryan Evans taps her on her shoulder. "O hey Ryan" Gabriella turns around.  
"You want to pair up with me?" Gabriella is amazed that one of the wildcat gang would ask her that.

"Uhm, sure why not" Gabriella runs to a box and takes a Basketball out of it. "Catch it Evans" Gabriella throws the ball hard to Ryan who barely catches it. "Wow you're good in throwing"

"Don't laugh Ryan, Come on shoot!!" Gabriella is really into it today. Gabriella and Ryan are really into the game, they've a lot of fun.

Coach Bolton claps his hands and everybody is immediately silent. "Now we're going to have a little game. I'll say your name when you hear it you're going over to the left and the others who don't hear they will go over to the right, Understood?"

"Yes, coach Bolton"

"Bolton, Danforth, McKessie, Nelson, Mr. Evans, Cross, Baylor, Miss. Evans,.." Sharpay runs up to them and Coach Bolton looks around and sees Gabriella standing looking at the ground. "And Montez" The wildcat gang looks at the coach who just smirks.

They all move over to their sides of the gym. The game was half way.

"Troy, I'm standing free!!" Gabriella yells at him. But he doesn't look at her nor listen to her when he passes the ball over to Sharpay who doesn't can catch a ball. "See, why doesn't he listen" Gabriella mumbles to herself. "Gabriella, catch!" Ryan passes her the ball. _'Now, I am going to show you some game Bolton'_ Gabriella runs and shoots the ball and it lands on the end of the net. '_Please, go in it please'_ Gabriella looks at the ball. And then.. the ball goes through the net. "YES" Ryan runs up to hear and high-fives her. Chad and Troy look at each other. "What the" is the thing that left both of their mouths.

The 'wildcats' won because of Gabriella. Gabriella walks to the locker-room. "Good game, Miss Montez" Gabriella looks at him "Thanks Coach Bolton".

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Another day at school was over. Gabriella walks to her house, listening to music on her i-pod. She walks up to the front of her house and takes her keys out of her bag and opens the door.

"Mom, I am home" Gabriella places her keys on a table next to the phone where a letter was.

"Honey, I had to go for work, they needed me. There's food in the fridge you just have to put it in the microwave, Bye x Mom"

_'Aww, she's just so sweet for me' _Gabriella walks up the stairs, goes into her room, starts the computer, opens her bag and takes her agenda.

Gabriella turns to the computer to see that she got a message.

**Songwriter**: Hii Gabby x  
: Hey  
**Songwriter**: What's up?  
: Just doing some homework… you?  
**Songwriter**: Same. Do you want to come over?

"Kelsi, what are you doing?" Sharpay turns her around.  
"Something you two had to do already"

: Nah, thanks  
Songwriter has signed off.

"See, she doesn't want to come Kels" Kelsi stands up and takes her bag.

"Kelsi, where are you going to?  
"To someone who needs a friend" Kelsi closes the door behind her.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Who's that someone?" Sharpay sits down on the chair and logs on, on her account.  
Taylor rolls her eyes but Sharpay doesn't notice. "She's going to Gabriella."

"What?!?!"

Kelsi walks to Gabriella's house. Her phone starts to ring.  
"Hello?" Kelsi picks up.  
"Hun, do you want to watch a movie?"  
"Sure, so I see you tonight?"  
"No, I want to watch one now"  
"O I am sorry, I can't I'm going over to Gabriella"  
"Huh?"  
"Sorry, I am there already! Bye Hun, Love you" Kelsi hangs up.

"I am coming" Gabriella's voice seems a bit away. a second later a sound of keys unlocking the door and the door opens.

"O hey Kelsi" 'What is she doing here?'  
"Hey, Can I come in?" Kelsi walks in.  
"Uhm.. sure" 'you're already in' "Sit down?"  
"Gabby, I want to say sorry, I know it's late for that but I think you didn't do anything wrong after all. I am sorry for being a bitch to you"  
"Kelsi it's good"  
"No, it's not good" Gabriella sits down on a chair.  
"Please, forgive me" 'I think she deserves it and it looks like she really means it'  
"I forgive you Kels" Gabriella smiles

An hour later.

Gabriella helped Kelsi with her math and science homework.

"You know that I date Jason?" A smile appears on Kelsi's face.  
"I know that" Gabriella laughs about that smile.  
"How?"  
"Because I saw you making-out in the locker-room" Kelsi blushes.

"So and uhm what about you Gabby?"  
"Changing the subject are you Missy? No it's good. I have nobody, well I had someone from my old friends but I didn't work out because of the distance"

"Do you've plans for tonight including the whole weekend?"  
"No i have not. Why?"  
'We're going to make Troy Bolton jealous'  
"Kels, why?"  
"We need to catch up"  
"Why don't you stay over tonight?" Gabriella starts her computer.  
"That's good" "Can I go online on my account?"  
"sure"

**Songwriter**: Shar '& Tay 3  
**xPrinCess**: Kels 3, how was it with the slut?  
**SongWriter:** you mean is...  
**xPrinCess**: ????  
**Songwriter:** I'm still there and i'm staying over  
**xPrinCess**: Hey Kels, it's Tay. You won't believe it but Shar and Troy kissed.

"Shar what are you doing?"  
"Hurt Gabriella"  
Taylor rolls her eyes and switches through the channels

Kelsi looks at Gabriella and sees that she holds back tears.

**Songwriter**: Yeah.. good for her. I gotta go

SW signes off

"Are you okay?"  
"I am fine"

* * *

Thanks for reading :)!


	4. Chapter 4

"A come on, have fun with me tonight" Troy pushes away one of the girls who are standing in front of him.

"No girls, you absolutely look amazing but this guy isn't yours" Troy wants to walk away but can't because the girls are in his way.

"Aww, why? Yesterday you took me home and you know we had fun" A girl winked at him.

Chad, Zeke and Jason are walking to Troy's house.

"Isn't that Troy's voice?" Jason looks around and sees him with the lady's.

"And of course there are women with him" Chad laughs.

"How does he do that?"

"It's the fact that he's still single and can shag around with everyone without getting troubles"

"Damn" Zeke and Jason burst out in laughter.

"Hey girls" The girls look at the boys than back at Troy.

"Please come over for dinner" A girl touches his abs. "I am there too" Another girl whispers in his ear. She's wearing a really short skirt. Every girl would say: Cough Slut Cough.

"Wow, do you see that?" Zeke taps on Chad's shoulder. "Please dude don't say no"

Troy looks at Chad and sees him thinking _'You can have a nice fuck tonight' _Troy only shrugs about it. "Thanks babe, but no I've practice tonight"

"No not"

"We've to go bye babes" He kisses the both of them nearly on the lips and drags Chad forwards.

"Omg, he kissed me"  
"Me too" The girls squeal and the boys walk away.

"Are you stupid?"

"Huh" Troy looks at Chad.

"Two hot chicks asked you to come over, that would have been a nice fuck"

"Nah, I've enough of that. I give my buddy a break"

"Enough of it? Are you insane? How can you have enough of shagging around?"

"Chad if you had so much sex as I have you would love to have a break" All the guys look at him with a weird expression on their faces. Troy's right he only has to snap his fingers and he had another girl. Everywhere he comes, at a party or disco, there are always girls hanging around him. He isn't a player, you couldn't name him that because he didn't exactly date those girls he just shagged them.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Kelsi looks through the window and sees the boys walking down the street. Troy and Gabriella live next to each other that's why it's so hard for Gabriella to forget about everything.

"Gabriella, I am outside for a minute"

"Okay" Kelsi walks out of her bedroom.

**Miss. Montez**: Hii

**Jordann**: Hey

**Miss. Montez**: Who are you?

**Jordann**: Jordan Kleen, your lab partner.

**Miss. Montez**: O the new guy?

**Jordann**: Yes.

**Miss. Montez**: So do you like East-High for so far?

**Jordann**: Good especially science.

**Miss. Montez**: A science geek?

**Jordann**: No not at all. It's because of my hot lab partner.

**Miss. Montez:** Are you flirting with me?

J**ordann**: Maybe ;)

**Miss. Montez**: Haha, you're a nice guy.

**Jordann**: Aww thanks xD.. but I've to go :(

**Miss. Montez**: Cya bye Jordan x

**Jordann**: Bye Gabriella x

Jordann signs off.

Gabriella sighs it is a really nice guy.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Kelsi runs up to the boys and jumps on Jason. Jason catches her, she wraps her legs around his waist and kisses him.

"WOOHOOO" Chad and Zeke cheer, while Troy just laughs. Kelsi pulls back and Jason puts her down.

"Were you waiting for us kels, you know you can always come in, you don't have to stay out here waiting for us" Troy says while he opens the door.

"No, I was not. I just saw you when I looked through Gabriella's window" Troy gets frustrated. Kelsi and Jason lock their fingers.

"O Kels, the gang comes over tonight round an hour of 8 and we don't like it without you" Troy places a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll be there than" Kelsi hugs him. Troy sees her as her little sister.

"Bye see you tonight" She lets go, kisses Jason for the last time and runs back into Gabriella's house. She left the door open.

"She means it good" Jason looks at Troy.

The boys walk in.

"Hey Gabby" Kelsi walks in.

"Hey, which movie are we gonna watch tonight? I've—"

"None because we've a little party tonight"

"When does it start?"

"About 8 o'clock"

"And it is now 7:04. We've less than an hour!"

"So let's get ready then"

It is already 8:30 and the gang is already there. Taylor sits on Chad's lap and Sharpay on Zeke's. Chad and Zeke are sitting next to each other talking about.. yeah you're right BASKETBALL.

Troy's getting some drinks and crisps that his mom bought for tonight. Jason's waiting for Kelsi to come.

Gabriella doesn't know where they're going to.

"Come on" Kelsi walks outside while Gabriella closes the door. "I am coming" Gabriella walks to her and Kelsi links arms with her. Kelsi walks to Troy's house.

"O no Kels, I am not going with you! Have fun. I am going home!"

"NO you're not!" Kelsi opens the door and drags Gabriella with her.

"No I don't want to!"

"O Kelsi is here!" The gang sees Kelsi walk in with ..

"GABRIELLA?!?!?" Sharpay yells and Taylor gives her an elbow in her stomach.

"Aa, that hurts" Sharpay looks mad at Taylor who just rolls her eyes.  
"Girls please" Kelsi walks to them. Gabriella stands in the doorway shyly.

'_Why am I feeling so shy. This were my best-friends before. I would laugh and cry with them but now everything feels so awkward. I knew Sharpay would go fire for her friends and be bitchy to everyone who's bad for her friends but I didn't know she would exactly do that to me'_

"Gabriella, come sit here" Kelsi pats next to her where is a little spot where she can sit. Gabriella walks over and sits down on it.

"Here are your drinks" Troy walks in and immediately spots Gabriella. _'What is she doing here??'_

"Kelsi lets play a game?"

"Yeah" Sharpay' always in for a game. "What about Truth or dare?" That's the game Gabriella is afraid off. What would they ask her. What if..

"Gabriella are you joining?" Troy touches her upper arm.

"O yeah, sure why not?" She shyly giggles.

They're playing the game for a half an hour and Gabriella is much more relaxed. It feels like the first time they played the game only it is still a little awkward.

"So Gabriella Truth or dare?" Everyone looks at her.

'Shit, uhm what am I gonna choose?'

"Dare me Sharpay"

"It has to be a good dare Shar" Troy looks at Shar.

"It will!"

"I dare you to give Troy.." 'No I don't want to kiss him!'

"A lap dance" Taylor says while looking at Chad who whispered it in her ear.

"What?" Troy looks shocked.

"You gonna do that or are you out of the game?" Chad looks at her.  
"Danforth, I never give up! So let's do this!" Gabriella stands up and sits down on Troy's lap. Chad puts the play button and a song starts to play. "Ready Bolton?"

"Always". Gabriella starts her dance. Troy who never thought it would be erotic gets turned on. 'NO NO NO Don't !!' Troy tries to control his thing but couldn't. 'Shit' Gabriella feels something poking underneath her. 'Wow, did I just turned Troy Bolton on?'

"Wow Gabriella, you absolutely proved you never give up" Chad pushed the stop button and the song fades away. Gabriella nods and wants to stand up but Troy pulls her back. He whispers in her ear. "No you're not gonna stand up. This thing has to get down and so long it's up you're sitting here on my lap". Gabriella giggles and whispers back. "So long I don't have to touch it or you gonna touch it it's okay"

"Gabriella come and sit here" Sharpay and Kelsi points to her old place.

"No I am fine here" The boys immediately understand why she is sitting there and Chad looks at Troy and mouths Giving him a break? The boys laugh.

Sharpay, Kelsi and Taylor look at each other.

Sharpay yawns. "I am so tired!"

"Me too" Taylor says while resting her head on Chad shoulder.

"Why don't you all sleepover? My parents are gone for the whole weekend and I don't wanna be alone" Troy fakes a puppy dog face and Gabriella playfully hits him in his face. "No I don't think I'll stay"

* * *

Will the stay or??


	5. Chapter 5

"Yes we'll stay" Kelsi looks at her. Gabriella understood that she wants to sleep in Jason's arms.

"yeah you want to cuddle up"

"We all want that" Sharpay and Taylor say it at the same time.

"Yes, that's fine with me" Chad takes Taylor in his arms.

"Yeah fine" Gabriella whispers. "How about your problem" she whispers in Troy's ear. "Still there" Troy blushes but they can't see it because it's too dark.

"I am going home, they all going to sleep so you'll be fine with your problem" Gabriella winks at him. "No you're staying" Troy lays himself down on the floor and pulls her with him. "Troy we can't do this. We are meant to hate each other not lying in each others arms!"

"I don't care where we're meant for, you laying down till my problem is gone and I can tell you it'll stay there the whole night"

Soon they all fall asleep.

Gabriella stayed up all night. Couldn't sleep into his arms. She feels that he's in a very fast sleep so she tries to get out of his grip. "O come on Troy" she whispers and tries even more. "you're so strong" Gabriella whispers again and feels that his grip gets even stronger. "That's because I work out so much" Troy whispers back and Gabriella lays back again. "Please Troy, let me go" she sighs. "No, I like it" He hugs her. "Troy we both know you just want to have a shag and nothing more" Gabriella turns her back to him.

"Why are you thinking like that?" Troy lifts himself up and rests himself on his side and his arms so he can look over her. "Because you have always girls around you" She still lays there. "So you do care, a little jealous?" Troy smirks a little. "No Troy I am not why would I be" "Because you want a shag with me". Gabriella gets a little mad inside "No Troy I don't want to SHAG you! I am still a virgin and I don't want it with you! So get over it so as I am" She moves herself a bit.

"You still are?" He says curious. "Yes Troy you might think I am a scaryhead but it isn't true just want it to be special and I didn't find the right guy to do it with" She looks at him "But why would you care"

"Gabriella," he moves her around so she really is looking at him "Would you have done it with me if we were still together?" "Don't know Troy, but guess what the past is the past. We both have to get over with it .. forget about it!" He lays back down on his back "I am over it"

"Sure" She goes back to sleep.

A little while later Gabriella is truly asleep and Troy is still awake thinking about things. He isn't a good sleeper anyway. Gabriella moves herself and cuddles up to troy. Troy doesn't hastate for a second and puts his arm around him and kisses her on her head. "Goodnight Gabby"

Gabriella slowly opens her eyes and notice that see is in Troy's arms. Troy feels her moving and looks at her noticing that she opened her eyes. "Can't sleep?" He looks right into her eyes. She looks back. Before you know they lean in slowly like they're afraid for something. But when their lips touch each other they let go to their needs and kiss each other like they've never done before. Gabriella rolls on top of him.

Sharpay gets wake up by her dream and sits up. Troy and Gabriella don't notice that she woke up and keep going on with the kissing. "What on earth are you doing?" Sharpay says it on a bitchy tone? Troy and Gabriella immediately let go off each other and look at each other. "What are we doing then?" Gabriella says and Troy knows what she's doing.

"You two were making out" She points at the two of them.

Troy kisses Gabriella on the lips, waves his hand to Sharpay and pulls away from the kiss. "Sharpay you are dreaming this we wouldn't do this in real life you know we hate each other" Gabriella says and Sharpay looks a little confused. Troy kisses Gabriella again, Sharpay lays down and tries to sleep again which was soon.

"That was close" Gabriella giggles.

"Yeah it really was" Troy looks at her. Gabriella yawns "you're tired" Troy says "Come here" he looks down and pats next to him. "I'd rather sleep here if you don't mind" She cuddles up to him. "I don't" he puts an arm around her.

A smell of pancakes and egg with bacon fill the kitchen. Zeke makes breakfast for everybody.

"Good morning hunny" Sharpay walks up to him, hugs him from behind and places a kiss on his back. "Good morning babe"

She sits down at the kitchen table next to her brother. "Good morning bro" She hugs him. "Good morning sis" he hugs her back. Jason and Kelsi soon follow and sit down at the table too. "It smells really good Zeke" Kelsi says. "Thanks I hope it is"

"What doesn't taste good what you make?" Chad walks into the kitchen with Taylor who he linked fingers with.

"You never believe what I saw tonight and I really am sure I didn't dreamed it" Sharpay places her hands in her hair while leaning on her elbows on the table. "I saw Troy and Gabriella making out" Chad chokes on his pancake who he just took a bite off. "Shar, you really dreamed that because we all know that they hate each other" Taylor pats Chad on his back.

"Then tell me why they're sleeping in each other arms then?"

"They don't" Taylor looks at Sharpay. "Well if you don't believe me, go and look for yourself" Sharpay points to the living room.

The whole gang walk into the living room and sees...

"Damn you're right" Chad is shocked. "We've to wake them up" Taylor looks at Sharpay. "Don't they are so cute" Kelsi smiles at them. "Of course they are Kelsi" Chad says sarcastic. "We have to" Taylor interrupts. "Well I have an idea.." Sharpay takes her cell phone and rings Gabriella.

Thriing Thriing

"Damn it" She whispers, opens her eyes and while that happens the gang slowly walk to the kitchen where they all look through the door. She takes her phone and wants to pick up but sees that she is too late. Troy wakes up because of Gabriella's movements. "Good morning babe" He looks at her. "Don't call me babe, I am not your babe" She looks playfully at him. "O come here" he leans in and so does she, their lips touch and they kiss. Gabriella pulls away. "Let's get something to eat, it smells really good" She rolls of him.

"Yeah but we've to go apart otherwise they'll get ideas"

"Yeah good idea, I'll go first than you'll follow a couple of minutes later"

"Remember babe, in the kitchin you're Bolton again" she giggles. "I know Montez" he gives her a peck on the lips and stands up.

* * *

He guys thanks for reading !!

Please review, i'll love that!:)

What will happen next ?!?!


	6. Chapter 6

"Quick he's coming this way" the gang run into the kitchen and sit down again while Zeke goes further with his cooking.

"Good morning guys" Troy walks in and yawns.

"Did you sleep well?" Chad looks at him

"I slept great" He nods.

"We saw" Sharpay bursts it out, Taylor kicks her leg. "aa" she looks mad at Taylor.

"What did you see?" He ask curious

"Well.. Well.." everybody looks at Sharpay

"Good morning guys" Gabriella walks in and when she passes Troy "Bolton" She looks really angry out of her eyes to him. "Montez" he shrugs his shoulders. Troy and Gabriella sit down next to each other because there were no others sits free. They sit down with a space between each other and turned their backs to each other a little.

"So" Gabriella let out.

"So" Sharpay repeated.

"What are we gonna do today?" Kelsi asks while she gets on Jason's lap.

"Maybe watch some movies the whole day?"

After a couple of hours they're watching their third movie which was the note book. All the girls cuddled up to their boyfriends because it was so romantic. Only Troy hasn't got Gabriella in his arms. Gabriella leans on the arm of her chair. Troy looks at her and her eyes meet his eyes. He smiles at her and pats on his lap. Gabriella stands up and walks behind the couch to Troy who's sitting on the other side from where she sat. She sits down on his lap.

"Hey" He says while he pulls her to him. Gabriella cuddles up to him. "Hey" she whispers back in his ear. While the film plays along she lays her head on his lap and he strokes her hair. She sighs and closes her eyes. Troy keeps going on with the stroking part but feels something heavy on his lap, he looks at her and notices that she has fallen asleep. _'I think it is a good sign that she has fallen asleep on my lap. So she does feels comfortable around me' _He smiles at her.

The weekend is over, Gabriella is cooking a meal because her mom would be home soon and she wouldn't get some food from some kind of fast-food thing. While she's cooking, she sings along with the radio.

"I don't wanna close my eyes, don't wanna fall asleep 'coz I missed you babe and I don't wanna miss a thing.." She placed a spoon in front of her mouth while she sings along.

"Hey Sweetie, I am home" Miss. Montez walks in and places her jacket and her purse on a chair and walks over to Gabriella. "Hmm.. smells good" She kisses Gabriella on the cheek. "Hey mom, welcome home" She kisses her mom back on the cheek. "O Gabriella let me help" She takes the spoon and tries to curls in the macaroni sauce that Gabriella made. "No no no Mom" She takes the spoon out of her hands and pushes her friendly away. "You had a ruff weekend. You sit and relax and I'll make you some food" Her mom looks at her. "Go and relax" "But Gabriella.." "No Gabriella me mom," She walks to her and drags her out of the kitchen "Relax, watch some TV or something" "Okay" Miss. Montez sits down on the couch and turns the TV on.

Gabriella walks back into the kitchen and lays the table.

"Mom dinner is ready" Gabriella places the plates on the table and when Miss. Montez walks in she places a can water on the table. Miss. Montez sits down at the table and Gabriella does too. "So mom, how was your weekend?" Gabriella asks while she takes some water. "Well it was busy but it was good, I had a sauna in my hotel room" She laughs.

"And did you see nice guys there?" Gabriella laughs.

"In my sauna?" She laughs too.

"No not in your Sauna but just in New Jersey" She smirks.

"No, I had no time for searching for a man and by the way if there were men right there they had to be in my sauna otherwise I hadn't noticed them" Miss. Montez and Gabriella laugh even louder. "So what did you do this weekend?"

"Well, you remember Kelsi Nelson?" Her mom nods. "Well she came and apologized to me" Miss. Montez looks at her "Really? Did she meant it?" "Yes she did, she meant it" Miss. Montez smiles at her. "Go on, there's more" "Well yes there is. Well I went to Troy's home" Her mom looks shocked with wide eyes to her. "And.." "And, it was really nice, all the people were nice for me" She doesn't look at her mom. "And Troy?" Her mom was curious. "Yes he was nice too" She blushes a little. "So did you made up?" Her mom asks careful.

"No mom and I don't think we ever will"

The whole night Gabriella dreamed about Troy and it was all really weird. She woke up by her phone that buzzerd. She picks up her phone and sees she got a message from a number she doesn't recognize. _'who will that be?'_ Gabriella opens the message and it says :

Hey Gabriella x,

I hope I didn't wake u up and if I did I am sorry!

I was wondering if you would be my lab-partner?

If you say yes I would be the luckiest guy in the world!

Xxx Jordan.

Gabriella smiles _'he is a really nice guy'_

Hey Jordan ^^ 3,

Yeah you did wake me up but it's no problem because my wake-up call would be about 3:05 minutes. Uhm I'll consider it and yeah I would be. So you're now the luckiest guy in the world. I see you later than.

X Gabriella

Gabriella closes her phone, turns off her wake-up call. She stretches herself and gets out of bed. _'Good morning Gabriella' _She walks into the bathroom and takes a shower.

Thans for reading this. Sorry sorry sorry for not updating. I just had a great idea where i am working on!

So leave reviews and tell me what you guys think ^^!


End file.
